<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fake Boyfriend by Dasteiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430369">The Fake Boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza'>Dasteiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daphne Greengrass catches Harry being naughty, she decides to blackmail him. Turns out that he doesn't mind being blackmailed by her. SMUT</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“So let me get this straight, Greengrass. You're blackmailing me?” Harry Potter asked, exasperated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” she replied, getting straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't believe this! You push one blonde-haired ferret down a thirty-foot staircase and it comes back to haunt you!</p><p> </p><p>“He's not even hurt that bad,” Harry complained.</p><p> </p><p>“He's going to be in St. Mungos for at least a month,” Daphne rolled her beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry huffed in annoyance. Even in the hospital, Malfoy could still find a way to irritate him. “So what exactly do you want for your silence?” he asked. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't curious. Daphne Greengrass wasn't the type of girl to ask for favors. In fact, she rarely ever spoke to anyone. She had a reputation as a girl you didn't mess with. Sure she was stunningly beautiful with long, flowing blonde hair and deep, blue eyes, but those eyes were usually filled with malice and a promise of pain if you dared to bother her. Most boys had learned their lesson the hard way. Harry remembered hearing about her setting fire to Malfoy's bleach blonde hair. That was certainly a point in her favor.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to sound strange, but I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend. Not in public or anything like that, but in private. For the rest of the school year,” she added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was confused. “Why would you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend? You're a very pretty girl. You can have a real boyfriend by the end of the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I can,” she snorted. “I don't want a real boyfriend. The reason I'm asking this of you is for a few reasons. The main reason is that I've been feeling lonely lately. That wouldn't be a problem normally, but as I said before, I don't want a boyfriend. Another reason is that even though I do like males, I'd prefer females. While I can choose who I eventually will marry, my family does expect me to marry and have children. I've never been with a boy before, and I'd imagine that you're as good as any to practice with. The last reason is that I've heard rumors of your skills. That Marietta girl from Ravenclaw has a very big mouth,” she finished, looking embarrassed at having to explain herself.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn't believe his ears. The first time he's ever been blackmailed and it's by a gorgeous girl who wants to use him for his body! He wished he'd been blackmailed sooner!</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” he replied, trying to sound cool instead of the giddy fool that he was. “So when do you want to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow is Friday, so I figure that we can spend the weekend together. I've set up an old living quarter on the fourth floor that we can use. We'll need to make appearances during the day for meals and such, but most of the time we'll be together, so make plans for that. Meet me at seven after classes tomorrow on the fourth floor. I'll show you to the room.”</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that she was completely serious, he agreed. “Alright, I'll see you then.” She nodded and left him alone. Harry could be seen by other students clicking his heels together as he walked down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Fake Boyfriend</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry was checking his watch, eagerly waiting for seven o'clock to arrive. He didn't want to arrive too early and look pathetic and desperate. At a quarter til he decided that it would be a good time to leave. He still had to make his way to the fourth floor of course. He'd already told Ron that he'd be spending the weekend with a “secret admirer”. He'd see Hermione at mealtimes and such. She usually spent most of the weekend catching up on her reading anyway. Grabbing his bag with extra clothes and such, he exited the Gryffindor Tower and made his way to the fourth floor. It took nearly ten minutes to reach his destination. Daphne was nowhere to be seen. He leaned up against the wall of the corridor and waited.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later he spotted the pretty Slytherin wearing her school robe with house colors. Seeing that no one else was around, he quietly called out to her. She turned around and spotted him. “Good to see that you're on time Potter,” she said, linking her arm with his and leading him down towards the very end of the corridor. It was a good spot that she had chosen. Students and teachers almost never came to this side of the corridor. Once they reached the door she wanted, Daphne took out her wand and waved it. Harry heard the click of the door unlocking before it swung open slowly. He kept his hand on his wand just in case it was really a trap. Thankfully no one was inside. She closed the door and locked it back up. Another few waves of her wand and she looked satisfied. She ushered Harry toward the bed. He tossed his bag onto an empty chair and sat down. Daphne sat on the bed next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You'll have to excuse me if I seem nervous. As I said before, I've never done this with a boy. I've barely done anything with girls,” she confessed, gently wringing her hands. Harry felt kind of bad for the girl. He would try his best to give her a wonderful experience. He already knew that his experience would be just as great.</p><p> </p><p>He took her hand and kissed it. “You don't need to be nervous Daphne. I'll take good care of you,” he promised. She nodded and got up.</p><p> </p><p>“If you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up,” she said, going into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding that he needed to get comfortable and ready for her, he took off all of his clothes except for his boxers. A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door open, and he looked in her direction. His jaw nearly hit the ground! Daphne was standing there in only the most minuscule pink panties that he'd ever seen! She had lovely, porcelain skin and medium-sized breasts that stood proud and perky on her chest. Her nipples were puffy and not yet hard, but he would take care of that. They were a very nice shade of pink. Her torso was slim, and her tummy was toned. Her glorious hips flared out and gave her an hourglass figure that he'd heard other girls talk about jealously. His eyes traveled down her toned, shapely legs and down to her cute, little feet. Her toenails matched her fingernails. They were both a pale pink color. She was standing there on full display, and he could tell that she was still nervous. She was fidgeting a bit so he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned in and captured her plump, sexy lips in a very passionate kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne moaned into his lips as her hands came up and played with his hair. His hands lowered and cupped her fantastic ass that was only covered by a g-string. He lifted her up by the ass and laid her down gently on the bed. He broke the kiss and lifted her leg up. He laid soft kisses down the sole of her foot, past her calf, and on the inside of her knee. “Do you like that Daph,” he asked, licking the inside of her shapely thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded her head. “Yeah, it feels really good,” she breathed out, her cheeks slightly pink. He kissed her knee while his hands were massaging the delicate skin of her thigh. “You look good Daphne,” he stated, looking at her beautiful face and perky breasts.</p><p> </p><p>She blushed and responded. “You look good too.” Her bare foot landed on his thigh and began moving in a circular pattern. The soles of her feet were incredibly soft like they had never touched the rough floor in her entire life, which was certainly possible. He parted her thighs and lowered his head. He could already smell the heady aroma of her arousal. He had to stop himself from claiming her right then and there. He took a deep breath to calm himself, which didn't work since he was right next to her damp slit. He pressed his lips against the soft skin of her inner thigh and laid feather light kisses all over her. Her breathing picked up as he got closer to her panty covered groin. Her fingers snaked through his hair as his tongue tickled the junction of her thigh and hip. He was just about to kiss her damp panties when she grabbed them and pulled them aside.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne blushed fiercely as she exposed herself to a boy for the first time in her life. At least it was Harry Potter, a boy she had had a little crush on for the last few years. His lips felt so good on her baby-soft skin. Her pussy was so damp that it took all she had to keep herself from rubbing her thighs together. At least her vagina looked good she thought to herself. She made sure to use Madam Sleekeazy's hair removal cream on every inch of her body in preparation for this weekend. She was thankful that she had the foresight as Harry's tongue started on her puckered hole and licked all the way up to her aching clit! She moaned loudly as he tasted everything she had between her legs. She felt him slide her panties down her shapely legs and helped him out by lifting them up. Her panties were pulled off of her little feet, and now Daphne was completely nude. The thought of being completely exposed to him turned her on. She could feel the beads of arousal dripping from her cunt and rolling down onto her anus. She spread her legs wide as Harry seemed keen on cleaning her with his tongue. She moaned out as his tongue slithered against her wet asshole, licking her arousal. She was so horny that she grabbed his head and pulled it up so she could stick her clit right against his lips! Daphne didn't know what had gotten into her! She was a proper girl. Proper girls didn't stick their clits in boys' faces! They especially didn't grind their wet pussies into a boy's face and smear their juices all over him. A blushing Daphne couldn't be a proper girl since she was furiously humping Harry's face that was already covered in her vaginal fluid! He grabbed her hips and held them tightly as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Daphne squealed as she came on him, her fluids leaking out and running down the crack of her butt cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Harry removed his boxers, climbed up on top of Daphne, and supported himself on his arms. “Tonight I'll claim you gently. Tomorrow I'm taking you properly,” he said and kissed her lips. Daphne could taste herself on him. She nodded in agreement and kept her legs open as he rubbed his very large penis up and down the length of her slit. She arched her back as he slid inside of her. Daphne's fingernails scratched at his bare back as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and penetrated her down to the hilt in a single thrust. Daphne gasped in pain at being stretched. She no longer had a hymen but never had anything bigger than her fingers in there before.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Harry was a gentleman and waited for her to give him the go-ahead. She nodded and he kissed the tears from her cheeks as he slowly moved his hips. Daphne closed her eyes and hugged him around the neck as he penetrated her slowly and repeatedly. She bit into his neck when he slid in at a good angle and was happy when he continued in the same fashion. “Harry,” she moaned softly into his shoulder as she felt the entire length of him sliding against her silky walls. She was shaking her head when the feeling of an orgasm started to make itself known. Harry could feel it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne love, I can't hold on much longer,” he groaned out. She smiled into his shoulder, pleased that she had pleasured him as much as he did her. She was on the potion so she wrapped her smooth legs around his back and trapped him inside of her as her walls clamped down on his massive, thrusting cock! “Daph baby!” he cried out as she squealed into his neck, hiding her face from him as her body spasmed through a powerful orgasm. She felt load after load filling her orgasming cunt as he continued to thrust. Finally, he slowed, then stopped. Daphne kept her legs around him, not wanting to let him go yet. She liked the feeling of having a fresh load of cum inside her. It felt naughty. Daphne was a little lightheaded as she rested against his shoulder. She was going to sleep well tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened when she felt him harden inside of her. “Too soon!” she squealed as he started his slow thrusts again! Her orgasm immediately started up again! It looked like sleep would have to wait for Daphne Greengrass.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p><p>
  <strong class="western">Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Daphne giggled when Harry accidentally tickled her side. She had always been the ticklish sort. Even when she was a child, and her younger sister would attack her with wiggling fingers, a tickle could always coax a giggle from her lovely lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Harry apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay,” Daphne smiled and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>It was Saturday morning and both were still in bed. They had spent the night making love until Daphne was too sore. After that, they had cuddled into the warm blankets and fell asleep almost immediately. That was her first time sleeping with a boy. Daphne had never been more comfortable in her entire life. At night the castle could get very cold, and the room they were in was no exception. Harry's warm body did a very good job of keeping her nice and toasty. When she had woken up, she saw that Harry was still asleep. She thought that he looked adorable when he slept. Daphne snuck out of bed and went to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth. After being out of bed for only a few minutes, her nude body started shivering. She quickly scampered back to bed and slid under the covers. Grabbing Harry's arm, she lifted it up and snuggled under it. Before going back to sleep, she kissed him on the lips. She could taste the toothpaste. <em>'He must have done the same as me,' </em>she thought as she drifted off. </p><p> </p><p>The second time she woke was to a pair of soft lips peppering her neck with kisses. “Mmmm,” she hummed in contentment as his lips slid from her neck to her shoulder. That's a nice way to wake up, she thought as his hands explored her naked form. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her right up against him, face to face as they laid on their sides. He closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. She gladly returned the steamy kiss, adding her tongue into the mix. She gasped into his mouth as he slid his magnificently large member between her thighs. Harry broke the kiss momentarily and said, “Keep them closed.”, referring to her thighs. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't argue as his lips pressed against hers once again. Daphne was already soaking wet. That was something that she was always secretly embarrassed about. She of course didn't tell anyone something so personal, but still. Now, however, she was glad that she could get wet so fast. Not to mention that Harry actually complimented her on it the previous night! She stopped herself from squealing like a fangirl. </p><p> </p><p>His cock slid down the length of her moist slit. She closed her eyes as she felt his penis part her folds. Their hips touched and she knew the last couple inches of his cock was poking out from between her butt cheeks. She blushed massively when he started thrusting. “That feels nice,” she shuddered as his girth rubbed against her dripping vagina and throbbing clit over and over. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes it does,” he quickly agreed, wrapping one arm around her waist and holding her to himself possessively while the other hand gripped her fantastic ass. Daphne hid her face into his shoulder trying to keep perverse noises from escaping her lovely lips. The noises her vagina was making was already enough to embarrass the poor girl. She was so wet that a loud squelching sound could be heard from between her legs as Harry thrust into her. “Mmm, Daph. I could fuck your perfect thighs all day,” he moaned out as one of his fingers found her asshole. She squealed into his shoulder as the tip of his finger started playing with her virgin hole. </p><p> </p><p>Daphne was breathing heavily onto his shoulder as the pleasure intensified. “I'm not going to last long Harry,” she groaned before laying kisses on his neck and jawline. </p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead and cum Daphne,” he gave her the okay as he increased his pace. </p><p> </p><p>“Cumming!” she squeaked as fluid squirted from her pussy and drenched his groin. Her body shook against his as her orgasm washed over her. He slowed down and finally stopped when she gripped him hard. “Sorry, but it was feeling too good,” she admitted quietly. She didn't remove him from between her legs though. She liked having him there. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry about it,” he smiled, kissing her shoulder. Daphne blushed and hid her face in his chest. She was always embarrassed about something or another when they became physical. Harry had told her that he didn't mind and that it was normal since she didn't have much experience before him. He also said that she wouldn't be as embarrassed as time went on. That made her feel better.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed as she heard him smell her hair. That reminded her that she needed to bathe. She hadn't washed since the previous morning. Not only that, but she considered all the things they did last night. She was almost positive that she was a little sweaty and smelly. That thought took her embarrassment to the next level! Harry must have sensed it because he asked what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“I really need to bathe. I'm sure that I am a little smelly,” she confessed, not liking the idea of getting out of the nice warm bed to run a bath. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we're both a little ripe. How about you stay in bed while I run a bath for us to share?” he asked. She could have kissed him! Once she realized that she could in fact kiss him, she planted a wet one right on his plump lips. Her cheeks were a bit pink from the idea of sharing a bath with him. The idea did sound nice though. She nodded her head and kissed him again. “After that, I think we need to make an appearance at breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she agreed. “We've got about an hour before it starts though. That's enough time to soak my sore body.” She didn't want to admit it, but her groin was a little tender. Last night she had lost her virginity to a man with a cock the size of a Beater's bat! She was entitled to feel a little sore! She wanted to curse herself as the thought of Harry's gargantuan penis had her feeling moist. Half a day with her crush and she was turning into a sex fiend! Harry kissed her forehead then slid out from underneath the blanket. After only a few seconds, she already missed his warmth. Daphne never liked the cold much. She much preferred the warmer climate of France as opposed to the chilly weather of northern Scotland. She wrapped herself up like a cocoon and closed her eyes. She was just about to drift off when Harry woke her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Bath's ready, love.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne groaned and stretched. It was too early. She was the type of girl that liked to sleep in and avoid early mornings. She squeaked when Harry pulled the blanket off of her and scooped her into his arms. She glared at him as he chuckled and carried her bridal style into the bathroom. Still holding her, he stepped into the hot bath and sat down. Daphne moaned at the hot, scented water that enveloped her aching body. Harry placed her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her belly. Daphne leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Soft lips started working their way around her slender, pale neck causing her breath to shudder. She panted as he began sucking the delicate skin and made goosebumps erupt over her flawless expanse of flesh. “Don't leave a mark,” she moaned out, lifting her arms behind her and running her fingers through his messy hair. Daphne arched her back as his strong hands slid up her ribs and cupped her gorgeous breasts. “Pull them,” she sexily ordered. She knew Harry was smirking at her request. '<em>The bastard!' </em>she thought. In his exploration of her virgin body, both he and she had discovered that she absolutely loved having her nipples pulled. It was such a massive turn on to her that she would nearly cum from that alone!</p><p> </p><p>His hands massaged her soapy tits before his fingers grabbed hold of her pink nipples. He tweaked them between his fingers for a few seconds, causing her hips to buck, which in turn caused him to moan as her slick cunt rubbed against his erection. Finally, he gave them a hard pull as his beautiful lips violated her porcelain neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck!” she cried as her hips started moving back and forth over his lap. She needed to cum bad! She dry-humped the hell out of his giant manhood. How it could be called “dry humping” when her fluid was coating his cock while they bathed together was beyond her. The only thing that she cared about was the enormous orgasm causing her body to shudder as she rode the Gryffindor behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Daphne!” he groaned, letting go of her nipples and grabbing her hips. He started working his hips along with hers until they had a nice rhythm going. Harry watched as the gorgeous Slytherin gyrated on his groin making her shapely tits bounce and jiggle in the most wonderful of ways! He decided to help her out by moving one hand onto her pussy and rubbing her clit. Her body started shaking as she came all over his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn't hold it,” she blushed, breathing hard. Harry laughed kindly at her expression. </p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry. I'm sure you'll take care of me soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>He spent the next half hour washing her silky smooth skin. He paid particular attention to her bare breasts much to her pleasure. Her legs parted wide as he gently scrubbed her nether region, making sure to be careful with her clit. He loved working her legs over. Daphne had such perfect legs in his opinion. Soon after, they stepped out of the bath and dried off with a wave of his wand. He grabbed her by the hips and lead her back into the room where he re-lit the fireplace with his wand. He watched her crawl up onto the bed to grab her bra. By doing so, she displayed her sexy ass while on all fours! Not having the opportunity to cum that morning, he was driven mad with desire for the sexy blonde. He grabbed her hips and bottomed out in a single thrust!</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” she screeched, looking back at him with wild eyes. She saw the naked desire in his eyes and knew that there would be no talking him out of it. She'd have to be late for breakfast. Putting her head down onto the bed, she gripped the covers and moaned into the mattress. She decided to just shut up and let him do what he wanted with her body. She was wiggling and mewling from the pleasure as his long, thick member rubbed every centimeter of her velvety walls. He gripped her ass cheeks tightly and squeezed them as his hips slapped against her sexy, bubble butt. She inhaled deeply when his hands accidentally spread her cheeks, exposing her virgin asshole to the cold air. Her hands clawed at the blanket as the sounds of her wet penetration filled the small room.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” she moaned, shaking her head. She was about to cum again! The tempo of his fucking increased. and her cheeks jiggled and nipples rubbed against the blanket as her body was pushed forward with every titanic thrust of his cock! “Ohhhhhhhh god!” she cried as she clamped down hard on him in a desperate attempt to milk him of every drop of cum that she could. </p><p> </p><p>“Here it comes,” he warned her and groaned as his balls pulsed with every spurt of cum. He continued to fuck her even as his cum leaked from her squirting pussy! </p><p> </p><p>“AGAIN!” Daphne yelled as another climax rolled over her. He pulled out as her pussy ejaculating a torrent of sex juice, spraying it all over the room. Harry watched happily as her ass shook, juices squirted everywhere, and her legs spread and back arched, exposing herself to him. He laughed and slapped her ass soundly, making it jiggle. </p><p> </p><p>“C'mon, love. Time for breakfast!” he said joyfully as he looked around for his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>Daphne's hair was a complete mess, her body was still spasming from the multiple orgasms he had just forced on her, and she had cum dripping from her soaked twat and dribbling down her thighs!</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”</p><p> </p><p>It was going to take her forever to get ready. No, he was going to go down to the kitchen and bring her back some food. She'd force the bastard to serve it to her in bed, and maybe feed it to her himself. After that, she'd make him cuddle with her again. That would teach the git! <em>'In the meantime, I suppose a quick nap wouldn't hurt,'</em> she thought as her body collapsed onto the bed and her eyes closed. She needed to rest if they were going to continue with their weekend of fun!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you wish to find out how you can help support me, please visit</p><p>https://dasteiza.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>